The darkness within
by LadyPalma
Summary: Isaac's desire for Cruella combined to his resentment for the betrayal, led him to take a sort of "revenge" on her. But is he making the game, or is he instead just playing by her rules? Smut and dark. Don't like, don't read. [Authella]


**Hello everyone! So,I am doing this. I am really doing this. _Smut_ and _dark_ Authella and with a sort of evil!Isaac. This is not related to my Loving the Devil story or to anything else; it's just a try. Thanks to the dear _thecookiedimension_ that encouraged me to post this. Hope you'll like it... I'll go hiding in the meanwhile LoL**

* * *

 **The darkness within**

He wanted her: there was no other way to describe the feeling that was pushing him toward her right then. He hated her, feared her and loved her, but in that moment all that complex mix was reducing to that blind desire. That's why he kissed her with unexpected anger, that's why he let his hands travel on her body without any gentle touch. Against his sweet fantasies – which she was always the protagonist of – he took no time to remove her clothes, until she remained almost completely naked in less than a couple of minutes.

 _Unexpectedly he was taking the lead, unexpectedly she was letting him._

"Is that the best you can do, darling?" Cruella teased in fact, whispering mischievously in his ear.

And she didn't have to wait much for a response. Without any prediction, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall, trapping her between it and himself. In spite of all the love and kindness he had to offer, he chose to ignore any second thought and started to bite her neck instead; if he had stopped for just one second, all his embarassment would have revealed and so he just had to go on.

Bite after bite, sinking his nails in the skin of her hips, he felt like, after all the suffering she had caused to him, somehow she owed him something – and now he was getting ready to cash it. Besides, a part of him wanted to hurt her and to humiliate her. But was that really the way? She wasn't making any resistance and she was basically offering herself willingly; to each of his new moves, she seemed surprised, but never actually scared. Truth was she wanted to be hurt and wasn't going to make it a mistery.

"Show me your darkness, Isaac" she whispered in that same tone. "Let me see if you're worth the waste of my precious time…" She smiled and then placed her lips on his ones, just in order to bite his lower lip until blood came out.

He made a sort of painful expression at that, but tried not to show it too much. Silently, he just moved her across the room and, taking her in his arms, made her sit on the table. Without hesitating, he put both his hands on her kness and then, with a single precise move, pushed them aside, placing himself between her legs. Taking her, feeling her as his: wasn't that what he had always wanted? A little voice in his head kept hissing no and after all he was aware of that too: from her, he had always wanted a lot more than just a round of sex. But on the other hand, it seemed that that was the only way he could have her and well, it was better than nothing.

"If that's what you want…" he whispered back and before he even finished that sentence, he slammed himself into her, making her gasp.

He took her by surprise and that surprise only grew when he started to thrust inside her without any slightest care. He kept moving and even dared to stare at her, with the precise intent of capturing every emotion that was passing through those widened blue eyes: it seemed that the only way to get some kind of feeling from her was pushing her right on the edge. Surprise, a glimmer of satisfaction, pain and an unsuspected trace of fear. That's when he noticed the last one that a sense of regret creeped in; he didn't stop though, but started to gently kiss her on the mouth and softly caress her back, as to balance his deep and ruthless thrusts.

Only when everything was done, only after he took everything that could take, a full realization of what he had done dawned on him and regret exploded. It was like his mind had been driven by revenge and desire all the while, but now instead he was just left with the unescapable memory of what he had done. And he had to face her blank expression which made him feel bad immediately. He had hurt her, just like he had wanted, but somehow that was not what he really wanted. Suddenly scared to look at her in the eyes, he just hesitantly raised his hand to her cheek and slightly touched it in a soft caress; it was the real first gentle touch he was giving her during that meeting.

"Cru, I am so sorry. I-"

His hand was shivering, his look fading and his voice trembling. He didn't know what to say to justify himself, he had fallen to his own dark side and now he was just feeling ashamed of it. Though, there was no need to add anything else, because she suddenly stopped him anyway, pushing his hand away and looking at him in the eyes.

"What for?" she asked, and more than angry she seemed confused.

He hesitated for some moments, trying to choose the right words. "For… For using you, for taking advange of you"

He was taking all responsibilities for what he had done, but it was her turn to take him by surprise, as she just laughed at his face.

"Oh poor idiot, haven't you realized?" she asked , as a strange smile appeared on her face. " _I_ took advantage of you, darling"

Still smiling, she just jumped down the desk and slowly got dressed back, until she just went out the room not even caring to say a goodbye. That's when Isaac finally got the meaning of the sentence and the meaning of everything. It didn't matter how evil he tried to be, truth was he was just a part of her evil game.

Because he loved her and so, no matter how he tried to hurt her, he was always bound to just hurt himself in the end.


End file.
